


Found Familiar

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this is mostly Caduceus talking to a cat okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: Caduceus shares a cup of tea and a chat with Frumpkin.





	Found Familiar

The air is calm and warm when Caduceus settles at the railing near the bow of the ship with a steaming mug of tea, something that has become a bit of a ritual on calm nights since they set sail from Nicodranus so many weeks ago. The stillness is especially welcoming after the day they’d had sorting out the underwater temple for Fjord—something he’s still not sure he’s entirely comfortable with, the whole thing sets his instincts on edge. But for now, night has settled and he’s allowing himself respite in the form of some camomile and stargazing.

Growing up in a forest, Caduceus had had little chance for such things, the sky obscured by the thick weave of branches and the cloud cover that so often hung over the Savalierwood. But here on the open sea it’s an entirely different world. The first night onboard he’d been staggered by it. A hundred million tiny pinpricks of light against the velvet night, multi-colored clouds of galaxy stretching from one horizon to the next and mirroring itself across the rippled surface of the water. He’d been stuck so entirely speechless by it, Fjord had worried aloud that he’d been sent into shock over his experience in catching the boat.

While he’s still not fully sure that the seafaring life is for him, he has felt a growing appreciation for it over the past few weeks. The sounds of water lapping against the ship, coupled with the occasional crash of distant waves, the creak of deck-boards and flap of filling canvas have all become a comfort to him as of late.

He breathes deep the sharp scent of brine, blowing lightly at the steam curling off his tea as the ship rocks gently beneath him. Closing his eyes contentedly, he takes a small sip and makes a pleased sound as the warmth settles in his stomach.

His fingers curl tighter around the mug, his ears twitching upward automatically as he senses an approaching presence. Cracking one eye open, he relaxes and smiles faintly at the sight of the orange cat strolling idly across the deck nearby.

“Well, hello there,” he says and raises his cup in greeting to Frumpkin, who turns his yellow eyes towards him and lets out a chirruping meow. Caleb had returned him to his cat form earlier that day and had been wearing him like a furry scarf ever since.

“Odd seeing you out here all alone,” Caduceus continues, squinting into the darkness from which Frumpkin had come, expecting to see a familiar disheveled wizard appearing from the shadows. “Has Caleb gone to sleep then?”

Frumpkin meows again as way of responding and leaps lightly onto the railing, still continuing towards Caduceus as if Caduceus is not his destination but something that simply happens to be on his path.

“Be careful, now,” Caduceus says, faintly nervous as he watches the cat step lightly over the slick, salt encrusted beam of the railing. “If you fall and poof out to wherever you go, I can’t imagine Caleb will be pleased.”

Frumpkin simply stares at him with wide, lamp-like eyes and meows, tail flicking lazily back and forth.

“Well, he can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Caduceus mutters and takes another sip of tea, still watching the cat warily out of the corner of his eye.

Frumpkin does not fall, though, steps light and steady despite the sway of the ship, and when he reaches Caduceus, he sits on the railing and gives him a look at he would call smug if he thought a cat could look smug.

“Alright, alright,” Caduceus says with a chuckle. “You were right.”

Frumpkin meows in response before he begins licking his paw and swiping it over his head to groom himself. Caduceus smiles and returns to gazing across the water, slowly sipping his cooling tea and allowing his mind to slip towards a meditative state.

He jumps a little when he feels a soft touch against his hand, glancing down to see Frumpkin withdrawing his paw and looking up at him expectantly. He hesitates for a moment before reaching one hand out to pat Frumpkin lightly on the head, fingers combing down over his back when he presses his head into Caduceus’ palm and arches his back with a quiet _mrrp_. Caduceus smiles as Frumpkin begins purring, petting his hand over his head and down his back in careful strokes and marveling at how soft his fur is.

“You’re a lucky cat, little guy,” Caduceus says, scratching lightly under Frumpkin’s chin. “Your... owner? Your wizard loves you very much. I always say, you can measure a person’s character by how they treat animals.”

Frumpkin simply purrs and curves his neck up, eyes closing in contentment. Caduceus scratches him under the chin for another moment before giving him a final pat on the head and chuckling softly when the cat gives him an annoyed look as he withdrawals his hand.

“Alright, alright,” he says and begins brushing his fingers absently over Frumpkin’s back, clutching his tea in his other hand.

“You know,” he begins, “I’d never actually seen another cat before you. Not exactly common where I come from. I have to say, I hope all other cats are like you, but I have a feeling that you’re as unique as your wizard.”

He pauses, glancing briefly across the deck to ensure he is alone. There is a deckhand on the opposite side of the ship keeping watch but otherwise the deck is empty.

“He is... very special,” he continues quietly even though no one else is near him. He feels warmth settle in his stomach at the thought of Caleb like hot tea.

“I’m sure you already know that though,” he says and glances towards Frumpkin with a smile.

“I know he doesn’t think so but he is. He’s intelligent and talented and... handsome,” he nearly whispers the last word, feeling his face warm as he says it. Frumpkin halts his purring to look up at him, cocking his head to the side.

“Don’t give me that look,” Caduceus says with a frown. “And no telling or there’ll be no more of this,” he says, scratching Frumpkin behind his ear before tapping him lightly on the nose. Frumpkin responds by sticking the tip of his tongue out and blinking at him.

Caduceus chuckles and drains the rest of his cold tea. He yawns widely and gives Frumpkin a final pat on the head.

“Sleep well, little friend,” he says, making his way back into the ship to his quarters to turn in for the evening, wondering vaguely if he might be able to read a few pages of the book Caleb gave him before he falls asleep.

* * *

 

The door of the chamber creaks softly open and closed as Frumpkin pads into the room, leaping lightly onto the bed and stretching lazily before taking his spot curled up on Caleb’s stomach.

Caleb automatically curls his fingers tightly into the cat’s fur as his vision returns to him, infinitely glad Nott is fast asleep and cannot see how red his face is.

 

 


End file.
